


Favors Repaid

by WyomingCH



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, teen and up for flightlust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyomingCH/pseuds/WyomingCH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the dragonriders help the gods end the war and degeat Gaia, the dragonriders expect to be repaid in the way gods usually repay mortals: a favor. With unexpected repercussions, Percy can't imagine the ways that his life is about to change and how it will impact everybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors Repaid

  **Prologue: The Gods Make a Tithing Deal**

Zeus eyed the mortal in front of him angrily. The dragonrider was arrogant, but not unduly so and he was clever, enough to rival that of his favorite daughters children. He knew that he was infuriating the Lord of the Heaven's, but Zeus couldn't risk incinerating him. The dragonriders had proved to be a mighty ally during the war; against them, a very dangerous enemy. He couldn't risk a counterattack from them because a mortal had gotten on his bad side and he'd killed the Weyrleader.

"Is our request not to your liking, Lord Zeus?" the rider asked, feigning innocence to use the title as a joke, knowing that 'Lord' was the title of Holders in their world that ranked _below_ the riders in status and were required by law to make a tithe of not only food, but Candidates to the Weyr. "We were promised one request; our request is your children."

"And why do you want our children?" Athena asked dangerously, narrowing her gray eyes on the mortal.

He sighed in exasperation, which was almost enough to send Zeus over the edge. "We need suitable Candidates to Stand on the Sands for clutches that have been recently laid. Without suitable Candidates, the dragonets will be unable to find their mindmates and they will  _between,_  a form of draconic suicide, if you will. It is truly tragic to watch them die so young when it could have been prevented. We are simply trying to save lives, Lady Athena."

"What of the empty cabins?" Hera demanded. "Artemis and I have no children who could be sent as tithes."

"Of course, we would never require that you tithe a nonexistent child, nor that you discard your morals for it." the rider assured her. "However, we have been led to believe that Artemis' cabin is, in fact,  _not_  empty."

"I have been an eternal virgin for millennium upon millennium!" Artemis practically snarled at the rider. "I have no half-blood children!"

"Your Hunters will suffice." the rider said coldly. Objections rose up unanimously, but Zeus silenced them. They could not afford to lose their temper now.

"Your terms?" Zeus demanded wearily.

"Simple. Each time a Gold lays a clutch, you will send us one of your children from each cabin. For those with multiple children, they only need be re-tithed when everyone of age in their cabin has made a rotation. If not found to be adequate, they will be returned to the camp and that is that. When a cabin is empty as a result of our tithing, that cabin will not need re-tithe children, even if it is repopulated. When all of the cabins have been emptied at least once, the god's debt will be considered to be repaid in full and we will leave you be."

"Swear?" Zeus asked.

"On the Styx." the rider confirmed, as if bored. "So...do we have an accord?"

"On the Styx." Zeus repeated reluctantly, as if the words pained him to say.

"R'men!" the Weyrleader barked. "Take your wing to the camp and round up the children. Whether or not they are suitable will be determined later; we only have a few days at most until the current clutch hatches."

Zeus rose angrily. They'd failed to mention that there had been a clutch on the Sands as they spoke. "You tricked us!" he hissed angrily.

The riders face was emotionless. "You made your own fate, Zeus, and you decided your children's. We did nothing."


End file.
